


Crazy For You

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Tucker and Reed accidentally realize their attraction for each other. (07/28/2005)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: I think I need to stop listening to 80s music heavy with innuendo. Based off Madonna's 'Crazy For You.' (Well like you couldn't figure that out). Hope you like it. T/R accidentally realize their attraction for each other; "Crazy For You" Lyrics; Swaying room as the music starts Strangers making the most of the dark; Two by two their bodies become one.  
  
Beta: EnterpriseGalâ€”for never getting tired of reading this over. GroovyGoddessâ€”my soul sister consider this finished product a reward for doing so well in your studies. SueCâ€”thank you so much for volunteering all your input was appreciated and I think made it quite a bit better. huggles for you all.  


* * *

Malcolm:

As usual I sit in the corner with my back to the wall and a clear view of the door. I watch as couples start moving together in the dark, nursing my drink. I remind myself why I came here. To try and forget my attraction to one Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker.

I don't know when or how it happened but somehow this larger than life American has worked his way under my skin and I can think of no one else but him. Him in my life, in my arms, in my bed.

While I know the attraction is not reciprocated, I should have known forgetting it, even for a brief period, was a lost cause. While there are several wonderful male specimens in view none of them quite measures up. I sigh and take another sip of my drink, deciding once it's gone I might as well leave.

Trip:

I stand outside the bar. I've heard a lot about this place. I decided it's probably my best option if I'm going to get Malcolm Reed out of my system. If only I could get him out of my head for a few hours. _sigh_ I guess the old song is true. 'If you can't be with the one you love, love the one your with.'

Ever since I met this irritating Brit, I haven't found anyone else who even compares. I know he's not interested but that still doesn't stop me from wanting him. He'd probably kick my butt from one end of the ship to the other, then toss me out an airlock if he ever found out.

What's the worst that could happen here tonight? I don't meet anyone, which I already know is probably the case, and drink myself blind drunk. At least then I won't be having dreams about a certain dark haired armory officer, I hope. I gather up my resolve and enter.

I see you through the smokey air Can't you feel the weight of my stare You're so close but still a world away What I'm dying to say, is that

Malcolm:

My attention is suddenly riveted to the doorway as a very familiar figure enters. My mouth goes dry. The outside is too well marked as to what kind of establishment this is; there is no way he could have wandered in here by accident. Is it possible that I've been wrong in my assumption about the gorgeous chief engineer?

Trip:

The bar is dark, sparse lighting providing a cover of anonymity. I look around as best I can. My eyes haven't adjusted to the change in light level. Figures on the dance floor are nothing more than shadows. There are a few individuals near by. I can see clearly. They all seem friendly enough, not one would be considered unattractive, but they hold no interest for me.

Chorus:

I'm crazy for you Touch me once and you'll know it's true I never wanted anyone like this It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss I'm crazy for you, crazy for you

Malcolm:

If I'm going to do something I should act quickly. Several others have already approached him but he doesn't seem interested in any of them. At any moment he could decide to leave or, god forbid, find someone that strikes his fancy. I toss back the rest of my drink. A little liquid courage never hurt. I swallow hard as I rise from my seat.

Trip:

I realize this was a mistake. I never should have come. I should have known this wouldn't work. I attempt to politely excuse myself from the attentions of a few interested parties, fully intending to leave as quickly as possible.

Trying hard to control my heart I walk over to where you are Eye to eye we need no words at all

Malcolm:

I can hear my heart pound as I approach him. I can't back down; I may never get this chance again.

He's facing away from me as I place my hand on his shoulder. Time seems to move infinitely slowly as he turns, his expression curious as to who is behind him. Then our eyes meet and a moment of surprised recognition takes place. Without him saying a word his eyes tell me he hadn't expected to find me here but that he is by no means displeased by the discovery. The smile he gives me warms my soul. He takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor.

Trip:

I start making my way to the door when I feel a familiar hand on my shoulder. It's got to be my imagination. I turn slowly to see who it is sure that I must be wrong. Malcolm! I can't believe my eyes. It must be the dim lighting and my mind playing tricks on me. Suddenly I don't care if it is just my imagination. I can't think of a more welcome sight. There's only one reason for him to be here, and he approached me! I take his hand before this vision can disappear and make my way to the dance floor. Nothing sounds better right now then holding him in my arms as our bodies move slowly against each other.

Slowly now we begin to move Every breath I'm deeper into you Soon we two are standing still in time If you read my mind, you'll see

Malcolm:

With our arms loosely around each other we move slowly in time to the music as our bodies brush gently together. We're so close that I can't see his face. I close my eyes. I breathe in the scent of soap and his cologne, as well as the unique scent that is entirely Trip. A scent I never want to forget. I can feel the heat from his body; his arms tighten around me and mine around him. I want this man. I want him like no other. I've wanted him for so long it almost hurts.

Trip:

I can hardly believe I have Malcolm here in my arms. I feel his well- toned body move against mine as the music washes over us. It feels so good. The moment is almost perfect. I want more. I pull him closer and revel as he responds in kind. This feels so right.

Chorus:

I'm crazy for you Touch me once and you'll know it's true I never wanted anyone like this I'ts all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss You'll feel it in my kiss because I'm crazy for you Touch me once and you'll know it's true

Malcolm:

After a time he stops moving and pulls away slightly. For one horrifying moment I think he has changed his mind. Then his strong hands cradle my face, as I look into eyes the color of a tropical sea, I see only longing and desire. His gaze is so intense I almost forget to breathe. He then does the unthinkable and leans in brushing his lips against mine.

Trip:

I want to tell him how much I care for him, how much I need him, how I can't live without him. My fingers caress his beautiful face. His eyes reflect the same hunger I feel coursing through my body. I lower my head and kiss him gently. Suddenly everything else ceases to exist.

I never wanted anyone like this I'ts all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss I'm crazy for you, crazy for you Crazy for you, crazy for you

It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you And you know it's true I'm crazy, crazy for you

Malcolm:

At first the kiss is so gentle and sweet it takes my breath away. I want more. His tongue brushes my lips and I open my mouth and pull him closer inviting him in. Our tongues touch and I hear someone moan softly. Oh my God was that me?

Trip:

His fingers are in my hair and his body is pressed tight against mine. He fits perfectly, like he belongs there. Our kissing is getting hotter by the second. He makes a small sound that is so sexy. I definitely want to hear that sound again so I deepen the kiss further.

Suddenly another couple bumps into us and breaks the spell. We separate both breathing heavily. One look at his face and I know he is thinking and feeling the same thing I am. I swallow hard. He gives me an almost imperceptible nod. I take his hand again and together we leave the bar.

Swaying room as the music starts Strangers making the most of the dark Two by two their bodies become one

Trip:

Without even thinking I head towards my hotel room. It is considerably closer. I don't remember much about the journey other than we stopped at just about every dark corner we could find on the way; mouths hungry and hands searching until we were both almost insane with need by the time we reached our destination.

Malcolm:

I know where we're headed and even though the distance is not great I can't wait that long to kiss and touch him again. I pull him into every semi-secluded spot I can find.

I see you through the smokey air Can't you feel the weight of my stare You're so close but still a world away What I'm dying to say, is that

Trip:

Malcolm is standing in the middle of my room waiting for me. I lean against the door that has just closed behind us. Despite our being virtually all over each other on our way back here I'm suddenly very nervous. I smile as I watch him. I want him but I can't seem to make myself move.

Malcolm:

Trip looks bloody marvelous when he's nervous. I watch as he turns some soft music on. I can't take my eyes off him. Things have happened so fast, I don't want to scare him off. I decide to wait for him to come to me this time.

Chorus:

I'm crazy for you Touch me once and you'll know it's true I never wanted anyone like this It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss I'm crazy for you, crazy for you

Trip:

Even when I'm not looking at him I can feel Malcolm's eyes on me. I've got to get my nerves under control. I've thought about this for so long and now it looks like it might actually happen. I don't want to blow it.

Malcolm:

I try to wait patiently for him but this is torture. We're alone together in a darkened room, only a few meters separate us but it feels more like kilometers. I give him what I hope is an inviting smile to reassure him.

Trying hard to control my heart I walk over to where you are Eye to eye we need no words at all

Trip:

Malcolm gives me that sexy smile of his, one of his rarely seen real ones not his usual smirk, and it just about does me in. It's all the encouragement I need. I swallow hard and steel my courage. I move towards him slowly, my eyes never leaving his.

Malcolm:

Apparently he got my message. He's moving towards me like a predatory animal. The heat in his gaze is unmistakable, sending tremors of excitement and anticipation through my body.

Slowly now we begin to move Every breath I'm deeper into you Soon we two are standing still in time If you read my mind, you'll see

Trip:

When I'm close enough I lean forward and kiss him. Soft and slow at first; our mouths are the only part of us that are in contact. Gradually the kiss builds. My arms snake around his waist and I gently pull him to me. My hands rest on his butt. One part of me wants to tear at his clothes, throw him on the bed and ravage him. Another part wants to take this slow, wants it to be good, to make sure it's right. I don't want either of us to regret it. The latter part wins.

Malcolm:

Bloody hell, can this man kiss! Only our mouths are touching and I can feel it everywhere! I moan softly as he pulls me in and our bodies come into contact once more. I wrap my arms around him, my fingers threading through his hair. I pull him closer, our kisses becoming more and more frantic. No one else exists at this moment.

Chorus:

I'm crazy for you Touch me once and you'll know it's true I never wanted anyone like this It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss You'll feel it in my kiss because I'm crazy for you Touch me once and you'll know it's true

Trip:

Desperate for air, I break off the kiss. We're both panting. I look into eyes that are dark with passion. I raise my hands and start unbuttoning his shirt, watching in fascination as more and more of his pale skin is revealed. After removing his shirt I run my fingers over his chest and hear him hiss with pleasure as they caress his already hard nipples. I pause briefly to play with them a bit, making Malcolm moan. I decide I like that sound, like it a lot. I want to hear him make that sound again, soon and often.

I hear him whimper softly when I stop teasing the now ultra-sensitive nubs. I grin and think, 'Don't worry, you won't be disappointed for long.' My hands slowly slide lower. Reaching his waistband I unfasten his belt and trousers, pushing them over his hips. He steps gracefully out of them as they pool on the floor around his legs.

I start kissing his neck and shoulders then move on down, my hand caressing his hard erection through his briefs. I smile when I hear that moan again.

Malcolm:

I try to catch my breath when the kiss ends. I see the need in Trip's eyes. I can feel the slight tremble in his hands as he slowly starts to undress me. The look on his face as he removes my clothes is one of sheer wonder. I'm amazed that this gorgeous individual is looking at me like that.

It feels like an electric shock as his fingers play with my nipples. His mouth leaves a trail of fire on my skin and the way he is touching me almost drives me mad with need and desire. He continues moving lower and his mouth moves over my chest, repeating the same actions as his fingers moments before. I want more but at the same time I don't want him to stop what he's currently doing to me. My fingers dig into his shoulders.

His mouth moves even lower and I feel my briefs being removed freeing my erection, causing me to whimper with relief. A moment later I'm enveloped in an amazing wet heat. Oh, my god! Kissing isn't the only thing he knows how to do with that mouth. My hands rest as gently as possible on his head and shoulders. He knows what he's doing and doesn't need my instruction. My head falls back as my own moans fill the room. He continues his delightful torture and it becomes increasingly more difficult to resist thrusting into that talented mouth.

I never wanted anyone like this It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss I'm crazy for you, crazy for you Crazy for you, crazy for you

Trip:

Malcolm is close. I don't want this over just yet. He cries out in disappointment when I release him and my mouth retraces its previous path up his body. Once I'm finally standing again I claim his mouth in a fierce kiss, our tongues dueling. His arms wrap around me and I chuckle softly when I hear his frustrated growl. I assume it's because he just now realized I'm still fully dressed. I discover that's another sound I want to hear a lot more of.

Apparently Malcolm doesn't want to wait to undo buttons because a moment later I feel several fly off and hear the sound of fabric ripping as he tears at my shirt. Oh well, it wasn't one of my favorites anyway. I laugh out loud delighting in the fact that I've been able to push him so far out control.

His hands and mouth explore my chest, driving me crazy. I pull him up again and kiss him hungrily meanwhile gently walking him backwards towards the bed. As soon as we reach it he moves to make himself comfortable. I stop a moment just to look at him—Malcolm Reed naked on my bed waiting for me, his eyes dark with desire. How often have I dreamed of this? My dreams don't do the reality justice.

Malcolm reaches a hand out to me, inviting me to join him. I quickly drop the remnants of my tattered shirt to the floor, then slowly unfasten my jeans and slide them off. Malcolm watches, and his eyes are almost black with desire. I remove my briefs, revealing myself to him completely. I grin when he actually licks his lips. He moves to kneel on the edge of the bed and begins kissing my stomach then starts moving lower. I put my hands on his shoulders and step back to stop him before he reaches his goal. He looks up at me, his eyes questioning. I shake my head, hoping he'll understand. I'm too close. If I let him do this it will be over in an instant. He nods his head then pulls me in for a mind-bending kiss, dragging me down on the bed with him.

We continue kissing for a while then without breaking contact I reach in the bedside drawer for the lube. I start to slowly prepare him, making a point of taking my time. I want us both to enjoy this. Before too long Malcolm is writhing on the bed beneath me. I position myself between his legs then look into his eyes. The trust I see there takes my breath away. What have I done to deserve this man giving himself to me so completely like this?

I enter him slowly, a bit at a time, not wanting there to be the slightest hint of discomfort. Once I'm fully sheathed inside I stop; this feels too good; mentally I begin dismantling plasma inductors in my head. After I've regained some semblance of control I start to slowly rock my hips against his. Almost immediately he matches my rhythm. I start slow wanting to draw this out, but then he wraps his legs around me and I can't resist. I hear Malcolm hiss with pleasure as I wrap my hand around his cock. Then he moans as I start to pump him matching the rhythm of or bodies. Pretty soon we are both completely out of control. He cries out as a warm stickiness spreads over my stomach and chest. I feel his short nails rake my back as his body convulses around me, pleasure mixing with pain, while he rides out the orgasm. I thrust a couple more times before the universe seems to shatter into a million pieces. My own cries echo throughout the room.

Malcolm:

Part of me wanted him never to stop sucking my cock but when our mouths meet again I realize there are many more wonderful possibilities. Wrapping my arms around him and press my body against his. Bollocks! He's still fully dressed! Trip's soft chuckle at my frustration sets my blood on fire. This just won't do. I fumble with the buttons of his shirt buttons for a moment but my patience is at a premium. I discover that ripping his shirt open with my hands is much more satisfying. Finally that glorious chest is exposed to me. I hear Trip's laughter. I love the fact that he can continue to laugh in the heat of passion. I attack him with my hands and mouth. I can't get enough. I can hear Trip panting.

Trip pulls me up to him and crushes my mouth with his. I don't know how we wound up at the bed but I'm not going to question the good fortune. I move onto it, hoping he'll follow. I feel his gaze roam over me. The lust in his eyes is unmistakable. I reach out for him to join me.

I watch as he disrobes, unable to take my eyes off him. I feel myself get harder as each additional centimeter of his flesh is exposed. We've spent more than a few times in decon together, so I thought I had a fair idea of Trip's endowments. I was wrong. My imagination fell drastically short of what this beautiful man looks like fully aroused. I want him desperately and judging by the grin on his face he knows it.

Moving to the edge of the bed I kiss his belly tasting his skin. I want nothing more than to pleasure him. As I start to move lower he pulls away. When I look up I see the small shake of his head and the desperate need in his eyes. Neither of us can wait much longer. I pull him down and kiss him with everything I have then drag him down on the bed with me. His loud groan is music to my ears.

I'm not sure where the lube came from, but before long I feel Trip's slickly coated fingers begin to tease my opening. He uses sure, strong, slow movements, setting every nerve ending on fire. With amazing accuracy Trip finds that spot inside me that sends me into orbit. I need him in me, now!

Trip must be a mind reader because no sooner does this thought run through my head than he is settling himself between my legs. Our eyes meet again. Silently his eyes ask if I'm all right with what's about to happen. I can't recall another lover who has been as concerned with my enjoyment as his or her own.

As he slowly enters me I'm grateful for the time and attention he spent on preparation. The feeling as he completely fills me is amazing! He doesn't move. I can hear his ragged breath and feel the tremors in his body as he fights for control. We're both on the edge so I wait knowing that the reward will be well worth it. Slowly he withdraws then thrusts again with equal deliberation. I meet him with each stroke. The slow pace he sets quickly drives me mad.

I need more. I wrap my legs around him, trying to encourage him to go faster; thankfully he does. Our rhythm continues to increase until we are both wild and on the edge. His hand pumping my cock is more than I can take. I cry out and cling to him as my own orgasm rips through me; my seed covering us both. Trip follows moments later with I cry that I'm sure can be heard all over the hotel.

It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you And you know it's true I'm crazy, crazy for you

Trip:

A though occurs to me as I return to reality, 'For such a reserved, gentleman, Malcolm is definitely a passionate lover.' Still breathing hard I realize I must be crushing the wonderful man beneath me. I pull away and lie next to him. I love how he immediately snuggles up to me, his head resting on my shoulder while his hand gently strokes my chest. I wrap my arm around him, stroking his back, then gently brush the damp hair from his forehead and kiss him softly. "Malcolm Reed, I'm crazy for you."

Malcolm:

'For such a passionate man, Trip is definitely considerate lover', is the first coherent thought I'm able to form. This is evidenced once more as he carefully moves to lie next to me then immediately puts his arms around me while I move as close as possible. I'm deeply touched by the simple gesture of his brushing the hair from my brow; the kiss that followed was incredibly sweet. I can't help but smile like an idiot at his declaration. "I'm crazy for you too, Trip."


End file.
